


Caught in the Rain

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awesome Skye, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Kissing in the Rain, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Protective Phil Coulson, Wet Clothing, wet skoulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson's having a hard time dealing with Skye getting injured - Skye has a remedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Hazel75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel75/gifts).



> There's been much talk on Tumblr about wet!Coulson and how sexy he is. My Muse just went with that, really.

He's standing on the roof of the Playground, looking out over the night-time city when she comes to find him, and he senses her appraising him, no doubt taking in his hunched shoulders, his hands jammed into his trouser pockets, his jacket discarded downstairs, and his loosened tie. He'd rolled his shirt sleeves up an hour ago, and not rolled them back down again before coming up here. He reckons that he's a poor example of Directorly control right now, and wishes that he cared more about that.

Skye walks across the roof, glancing out at the city as she comes, but he can see from the corner of his eye that her attention's mostly on him.

"Hey AC," she says quietly, coming to a halt beside him.

It occurs to him, and not for the first time, that they two of them have zero concept of personal space where the other's concerned, and he thinks he should mind but he knows he never has, and it's too late to start now.

"Skye." He allows his gaze to stray towards her, noting that she's taken her hair out of its braid, and swapped her field agent gear for jeans and a t-shirt, teamed with her cowboy boots, and that she's sporting a bandage around her upper left arm.

He jerks his eyes away, not wanting to be reminded of what she's been through today. He'd sort of hoped she wouldn't find him up here, but he'd sort of known she would.

"Aren't you a bit cold up here without your jacket?" she asks, and he supposes she has a point – it's not exactly a balmy night, and he suspects it'll rain soon.

He makes a non-committal noise, and in his peripheral vision he sees her shiver slightly.

"You don't have to stay," he tells her.

"Do you want me to go?" she asks, and he knows he's not imagining the hint of hurt in her voice, though her face carefully conceals it.

"No," he admits quietly.

"Then I'll stay."

He nods jerkily, then says, "I'm sorry you got hurt."

She makes a protesting sound, then says, "My op, my fault." She sways her body towards his, her arm brushing lightly against his. "Besides, it's no big deal – it's just a graze."

"From a bullet," he points out curtly.

"Yeah, but it's not the end of the world." She seems determined to make light of her injury, and it suddenly infuriates him. He grabs her by the elbows, intending to tell her off, but a crack of thunder overhead silences him, and the rain comes down hard and heavy. A moment later Skye is in his face, kissing him – her mouth hot and hungry on his. He hardly hesitates before he's kissing her back, just as aggressively, and he yanks her body more firmly against his, so she cannot be unaware of his arousal, his cock feeling huge as it presses against his zipper.

Skye's hands, which had started out behind his neck, slide south, down his back until they cup his ass, and she tugs his body against hers so that his cock is pressing against her.

"Phil?"

"Yes," he breathes, answering the question she's asking without her needing to say the words. He pulls away from her, rather reluctantly, then hustles her back across the roof, and down the stairs to his quarters.

As soon as they're inside the door, he turns and locks it, then swings back around to face Skye; she instantly grabs him and begins kissing him again, and the contrast between her hot mouth and his rain-chilled face reminds him that they're both soaking wet, and he leans back, causing her to whine in disapproval.

"Wet," he gasps, and she chuckles.

"Yeah, I am," she tells him, and he groans, grabbing her shoulders to hold her off long enough to tell her, "We should get out of these wet clothes. Pneumonia is unromantic."

She nods, then begins attacking his shirt buttons, struggling with the sodden material – he's fairly sure they weren't out in the rain for even ten minutes, but it was definitely long enough to make the fabric wet and unwieldy. 

Eventually they're both naked, and Coulson grabs a bath towel from his closet, then wraps it around Skye, rubbing at her shoulders and back to dry them off.

"Hey, you too," she says, peeling the towel open and wrapping part of it around him too. "I don't want you to get sick either."

He nods, and they rub each other dry with the big fluffy towel, then Coulson ditches the towel and backs Skye up to his bed.

"Lie down, please?" He makes it a question, not a command, because he doesn't want her to feel he's taking advantage of her. She sits on the end of bed, then sprawls backwards across it, giving him a heated look that sends a fresh surge of arousal through his body.

He yanks open the drawer of his nightstand and grabs the pack of condoms that's inside, and Skye grins up at him from her supine position.

"Gonna fuck me, Phil?" Her tone is light and teasing, but it's belied by the lustful look in her eyes.

"Yes," he says, his own voice heavy with desire.

"Good." She reaches out for him and he pulls a condom from the pack, which Skye slips out of his grasp and opens, rolling the latex down his shaft without breaking eye contact. 

He groans, realising that she is going to completely undo him, and knowing that it's exactly what he wants her to do – he looks forward to the experience.

She pulls his body over hers and kisses him, her tongue exploring the inside of his mouth in a leisurely fashion even as she guides his cock to her sex and begins to ease it inside her tight, wet heat.

"Fuck!" he gasps involuntarily, sliding his prick deeper into her until it's buried inside her sex.

"You okay?" he asks once he's bottomed out, aware that Skye is breathing heavily.

"So big," she murmurs into his neck, "so good." Then, urgently, "Please, Phil."

He begins to move, trying to take things slowly because he's certain he's not going to last long, but she mutters, "More" and "Faster" in his ear, and he finds he cannot disobey, so he picks up speed, thrusting fast and hard, and her hand dips between their bodies so that she can touch herself.

It doesn't take long after that before she's crying out, her body arching up beneath his as her muscles tighten around his cock, then he feels himself tipping over the edge too.

She pulls him down to lie atop her, kissing him tenderly as they both wait for their heartrates to normalise, and their breathing to settle too.

"Okay?" she asks, and he nods, feeling as if he might cry, which has to be the stupidest reaction he's ever had to sex. But then he notices that Skye's eyes look huge and wet, and he thinks maybe it's not so stupid after all.

"Are you okay?" he asks in turn, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Yeah," she says breathily, and gives him a beaming smile that he can't help returning.

"Good." He kisses her softly, briefly, then asks tentatively, "What made you kiss me?"

She chuckles weakly. "Told you I was impulsive."

"Yes, but something must have provoked the impulse."

She chews on her bottom lip before admitting, "I didn't want you to be mad at me."

It's his turn to chuckle now. "You didn't think I'd be mad at you for kissing me?"

"It did cross my mind, but I thought you probably wouldn't. I've seen the way you look at me sometimes, Phil."

"How?" He'll admit to being curious about how she's seen his longing looks.

"Like you wanted to take me to your bed and never let me out again."

He can feel heat in his face and he ducks his head, hiding his face in the pillow above her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry," he tells her, hoping she can hear his apology despite it being muffled by the pillow.

She laughs softly, and one hand cups the back of his neck, pulling his head up so she can see him. "Hey, I've felt exactly the same, often enough."

"But – " he begins.

"But me no buts, Phil," she says in a softly chiding voice. "Long before we jumped into bed together we were turning the world upside down for each other, and rescuing one another from peril. Don't forget, I impersonated May and punched Raina in the face to save you. And I heard all about the way you hit Ian Quinn with your gun when you realised I was hurt, and that was even before you blew up a secret medical facility in the name of saving my life. I've pretty much loved you since day one, you know. Certainly fancied you from the moment you turned up outside my van, wearing that stupidly smirking expression."

"Hey," he protests, but only half-heartedly – he remembers the stupid smirk all too well.

She grins, eyebrows raised, a knowing look on her face.

"Yeah, okay," he sighs, and she rewards his defeated acknowledgement with a very deep kiss that leaves them both breathless.

"I fell in love with your voice before I saw you," he admits in a confessional tone.

Skye's eyes go wide. "What?"

He nods. "I listened to a whole bunch of your podcasts, back in the day, even before Fitz established you'd had contact with Mr Peterson."

He kisses her, hoping to distract her, although it's a rather hopeless hope, he knows, because he can't distract her that easily. 

"I never knew you'd listened to my podcasts. You never told me that before."

"No." He sighs, then continues in a lowered voice, "There's a reason your voice brought me back when Raina had me in that memory machine." He swallows. "And when I made you put me in it the second time, it had to be you to guide me through, not anyone else because I already knew that your voice would guide me back out of whatever nightmare scenario I found myself in."

She shakes her head slightly, then wraps her arms more tightly around him. "I'll always guide you safely home, Phil. You know that, right?"

"Yes," he breathes. He's always known that.

He slides his arms around her, then rolls them over so that she's lying on top of him. "What do you want to do now, about us, I mean?"

She licks her lips. "Do we have to tell everyone right away? I feel like they're mostly still getting used to the idea of me being super-powered – I don't want to weird them out about this as well." 

"You think they will be weirded out?" he asks carefully.

She snorts. "Their fifty-one year old boss bedding his twenty-six year old subordinate? Of course they will."

He makes a disagreeing noise in the back of his throat. "I'm pretty sure May's been expecting this would happen eventually," he tells her. "She's always had a good idea of how I felt about you. And you know Hunter's always persisted in seeing us in romantic terms."

She snorts again. "Yeah, well, Hunter's Hunter – you can't judge everyone by his standards. And May's known you a long time."

He nods. "So, what about if I made you Co-Director first, then we tell people?"

Her eyes go wide. "Are you crazy?" she demands. "Making the Inhuman girl with dangerous powers your Co-Director will just convince everyone you've lost the plot. Even more than admitting we're fucking."

"Skye," he says, his voice pained. "No one thinks of you like that. It's been six months since you gained complete control of your abilities. No one thinks of you as dangerous, I promise you. You're a superhero – _our_ superhero. They see you as an asset, not a threat."

She shakes her head, looking unconvinced, and he cups her cheek in his hand. "I promise you, I know what I'm talking about," he says firmly. "As Director, it's my job to know how everyone thinks and feels about all aspects of SHIELD. They value you for all of your skills, not just because you can Quake the bad guys onto their asses."

That earns him a half-hearted smile, and he smirks up at her. "See what I did there?" he teases.

"Shut up, Phil," she tells him, then kisses him, ensuring he can't speak for a while.

"Do you really think it'd be a good idea to make me Co-Director?" she asks when she finally releases his mouth.

"I'm not the only one who thinks so," he tells her. "May and I discussed it quite a bit before San Juan."

She sighs. "What would I have to do, if I agreed?"

"You'd end up doing more paperwork, I'm afraid." He smirks at her scowl. "Aside from that, we'd be taking operational decisions together, and administrative ones, too. We'd still be designing ops together, and you wouldn't have to stop being a field agent. I wouldn't try to keep you behind a desk all the time, if that's a concern."

"Can I think about this?"

"Of course." He runs his hands up and down her back, then cups her ass as he begins kissing her.

"Someone's feeling frisky," she mutters when his mouth begins to trace a path along her jaw towards the sensitive spot under her ear.

"Mmm," he agrees, humming against her skin.

She moans, then tightens her muscles around his cock, which has remained buried inside her. He groans deeply, aware that he's growing hard again.

"Fuck, Skye," he gasps when she squeezes again.

"Mmm." It's her turn to hum agreement when she begins rhythmically clenching and unclenching her pussy muscles around him.

He growls, then flips them over again and lifts himself up onto his elbows to watch her face as he begins to thrust into her. He's amazed that he's already rock hard again, but he's no intention of looking that particular gift horse in the mouth.

She clutches his shoulders and begs him, "Stop a minute" in a breathless voice, and his hips stutter to a halt.

"What's wrong?" he asks anxiously.

"No, nothing. I just want to do this another way. From behind."

He moans her name, then withdraws and sits back on his heels as Skye rolls onto her stomach, then pushes herself up onto her hands and knees.

While she's manoeuvring, Coulson takes the time to dispose of the condom and replace it, before clasping Skye's hips and sliding into her from behind. She feels tighter, and he feels bigger, from this angle, and he suspects that once again he won't last long, but he'll make sure he gets her off as well.

After their second time, they take it in turns to shower, and while Skye's in the ensuite, he spreads out their damp clothes to dry while they're sleeping.

They snuggle shamelessly once they're in bed together, Coulson's back pressed against Skye's chest, and her arms wrapped around his torso. He settles his arms over hers, and smiles when she nuzzles the side of his neck.

"Goodnight Phil."

"Goodnight Skye."

As he slips into sleep, he can't help thinking the evening finished better than he'd dared to hope, and he smiles at the thought.


End file.
